The present invention relates generally to a polish and a method for formulating same and, more particularly, to a polish that is used to enhance the original color of the treated surface and provide longlasting high gloss polymer protection.
Polishes have been employed to clean dirt, dust and grime from a surface, such as an automobile, truck, boat and other metal and fiberglass surfaces. These polishes have not, however, been known to enhance the original or true color of the automobile's body. These polishes have merely added dye to an ordinary wax. Accordingly, as the wax wears off the treated surface so does the dye.
In recent years, there has been an increased concern over the damage done to surfaces that are exposed to the sun and ultraviolet rays. Compositions have been known to include ultraviolet ray resistant ingredients in their products, such as sunscreen lotions. Heretofore, few, if any, polishes have included sun and ultraviolet ray resistant properties. Furthermore, such polishes have not provided the adhesion to the surface and the enhancement of the surface's color as provided for by the present polish. Moreover, such polishes have not provided the high gloss polymer protective layer or film coat of the present polish.